


Upright

by Val_Creative



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Romance, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moved like she was a part of the performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upright

.

He was no _connoisseur_ of such sonancy. Those poignant _,_ audible pleasantries of imperceptible hammers striking tuned strings — when he understood that he was a creature of a much different sophistication; _the tenor of a human shriek, the carnal noise of gushing blood over the ground._

She sat like a Black Goddess (1), her tan hands posed with balance and precision over the pure ivory keys of the piano. _Ferocity_ and _steadfastness_ thrived in her system like the body's natural adrenaline — her hands Alucard had seen more than once display a reckoning. He watched Integra's back arch in.

The piano itself was without a doubt made for her nobility; the pedals underneath specifically fitted for the size of her feet (though the time of the fitting must have been when she was eleven or twelve years due to the smaller size), an ebonized mahogany color for the structure of the piano with gilded finishing's.

She moved like she was a part of the performance, her thick, dark eyelashes fluttering together, her back still arched a little, and her moistened lips miming a song he could not place. She was so far gone in her practiced concentration that his presence came as a small astonishment when he made himself cozy sitting behind her on her walnut-wood bench, his legs casing hers warmly.

" _Your audience watches you sojourn, holding their breath… do not for my account, my Master_ …"

Integra huffed, letting her naked fingertips hover impatiently and stilled in mid air, her thumb lightly brushing the surface of one of the keys. "I will not allow you to throw off my focus so easily."

The vampire laughed deep in his chest, in his throat, and she felt it rumble from behind her.

"…… _seni seviyorum_ … " (2)

Her motionless fingers never fell upon the piano's keys as his voice hushed its growling timbre, as it was spoken directly into the sensitive, unexplored space behind her earlobe.

" _…may your focus remain strong…"_

Integra twisted around in her seat, ready to scold him, and stared baffled as the floating rim of his red fedora vanished into the mansion's ballroom's mirror — leaving her to return to the piano grumpily.

Later… she would have Walter research that phrase. Ance she figured out _what_ Alucard had said to her with such an _idle_ tongue… the appropriate punishment would present itself…

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Black Goddess: allusion to Kali, a Hindu Goddess.
> 
> (2)Seni seviyorum: "I love you" (informal) in Turkish.


End file.
